Account Fail
"Account fail is the bane of my existence" - Swizzle An account fail happens when a user in the chatroom (usually Swizzle) has either two Internet Explorer tabs or windows open with two different characters and types the wrong action for the wrong character. The result is even more hilarious when the account fail happens to characters with completely opposite personas. Here are a couple of examples of an account fail between Kanini and Nagogo:((-patpat Gobi and Pirah like a mother hen-)) (( XD )) ((SHIT)) ((THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS)) ((GENDER CONFUSION THERE EELBOY)) ((FFFFF)) ((-crycrycrycry-)) ((Oh, my...)) ((His motherly side comes out)) ((I even had two windows up)) ((THAT MENTAL IMAGE)) '' ''(( ... Big brother, you're acting wierd. )) ((-stares at Rokuku in shock- OHHH YOU POOR DEAR!! D8 Here, let me put a band-aid on that!! -begins depleting her emergency stash of bandages she keeps in her hat and wrapping up Rokuku-)) ((LOL)) ((AH SHIT)) ((GOD LOL)) ((N-nago)) ((I swear this happens every time XD)) ((N-NAGO WHAT ARE YOU- )) (LOL OH GOD THE MENTAL IMAGES XDDD)) (( XD )) ((lmfaooo xD)) ((-MAKES OBSCENE GESTURES WITH FINGERS-)) ((....omfg)) ((KANINI OMG)) (( xD )) ((FAIL ACCOUNT)) ((OH LAWD )) (( K-KANINI WHUT ) ((I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN)) (( Epic fail )) ((-CRIES IN SHAME-)) ((IT'S BEAUTIFUL)) ((Thank you for that... Rofl...)) ((*imitates gesture* :D )) ((I MEAN...NAGOGO STOP DOING THAT)) ((NAGOGO STOP TEACHING THIS CHILD THOSE THINGS)) ((FUUUUUU)) ((-headdesk-)) (( WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF )) And one between Tomomo and Nagogo on New Years: ''-opens his mouth to catch the rum Hikiki is pouring in the ocean- A...WATERFALL wow this is the best holiday ever!!! -swims in the opposite direction more toward shore-'' ((fffsdfd)) ((OH JESUS)) (( BWAHAHAHA )) ((ldgjklfsdjfsd)) ((TOMOMO HOW'D YOU GET HERE)) (( That's going on the wiki )) ((this was destined to happen)) ''-opens his mouth to catch the rum Hikiki is pouring in the ocean- A...WATERFALL wow this is the best holiday ever!!! -swims in the opposite direction more toward shore- !!!!!!!!'' ((oh FML)) And while Swizzle is, by far the worst offender of this, she is certainly not the only one to have it happen to her. As seen in this example from a mixup between Saburo and Hakuku. *when he can walk again, he does so, and places the blade against Onini, not cutting, but making it shine once more to match his pretty boy brightness... I SAID NOTHING.* Well, perhaps... ** LieutenantHakuku has left closed ((FFFFFFFT)) ((Account fail~)) ((WOW~)) (( xD )) Another example of this happened to our beloved Jirabus during a little pillow fort war. ((D: Assassin magic Go To Hell -pillows all disappear- :0)) (( FAIL )) ((Crap I thought I was jirara again)) ((ACCOUNT FAIL ALERT. PFFT.)) ((Oh, Pururu. I didn't know you were an assasin, too!)) ((.... -runs-) '' In this example, between Rikiki and Kururu, we discover Kururu's tastes apparently extend beyond curry... ''((HUSH KENPI i am taking you as a snack for later *OMNOMNOM*))((... WAIT CRFAHDHKLK-)) (( ...WHAT KURURU )) ((K-KURURU)) ((*ACCOUNT FAIL DFGHJK*)) (( RINONO IS DISAPPOINTED )) ((;D; C-CURRY MAN)) ((....)) ((Kururu, are you feeling alright?)) ((SDFGHJK I MEAN AHHHHHJDAHKDHK-)) ((*PUNT KURU*)) Here we observe Sheruru interrupt what was intended to be a make-out session between Uchichi and Nagogo: ((*Cling to Nago, kiss* I'm just glad you're back~)) ((Wasn't there talk of doing things on Saturday? That's fine with me...)) ((WOAHWOAH)) ((OHGOD ACOUNT FAIL)) ((HAHAHHAA)) (( It will be hilarious, and you all know it. )) ((AJDHSKJFHJACLA)) ((:DDD)) ((-trauma switch-)) ((NAGO WILL HAVE TENTACLE NIGHTMARES NOW)) ((IS THAT WORTH WIKI-ING)) ((FFFFFFFFFFF)) Zoruru VS. Giruru, a struggle between life and death!....and then, Gobibi interjects. (( How cute, tinman and jelloman are cuddling )) ...Feh...Y-You know I could just teleport away to...k-kill your b-boyfriend... ((RAGE cuddles)) ((They love each other as much as I love men :D)) You keep saying that... *SQUEEZE on the throat* ... but you don't do anything... *frown* ... you're just trying to get me to hurt you, aren't you? ((pfff)) ...M-Maybe...or...one day you'll come home to K-Kagege's severed head on your b-bed... ((...LOL )) ((WOAH v-violent....)) ((Gobi-chan, you're so grumpy today )) ((GOBI OHNO)) ((Gobibi is hardcore you guys |:C)) (( Wow )) ((Gobi...8c )) ((I pictured Gobi walking up to the fight randomly with the creepiness of the Ring girl)) (( Gobibi is officially scarier than Venini )) ((..................................................OHMYGOD.)) ... *SLAMS ZORU'S HEAD TO THE GROUND* ((does this belong on the wiki)) ((Oh, that's wrong, sorry. Chrome is being weird. :I)) ((...That was...beautiful insane account fail.)) ((YESSSS HAHAHA)) ((YES NAGO I THINK IT DOES)) (( Indeed~)) ((and yes Gobi it was ffff <3)) (( It's extra beutiful with the stuttering, makes it more convincing )) Pairing talk, Nagogo tries to hit on Kanpapa ... But gets a rival in the form of Kanini. ((Lass, I can give ya all the treasure ya want~ -leans into Kanpa-)) '' ''((EVEN AFTER I NEUTER YOU YOU STILL PUSH IT >:C )) '' ''((F-FFFFF)) '' ''((KANINIII )) '' ''(( Oh god )) '' ''((NURSE LADY!? )) '' ''((FUUUUUUUU)) '' ''(( WIKI )) '' ''((U-uh, I don't swing that way, Kanini.)) When the DFT and the Herring Horde announce victory, Kanini shows her party animal side. DOUBLE ACCOUNT FAIL ALL THE WAY. ((LET'S GET DRUNK)) ((WOOOOOOO)) ((...oh)) ((shit))' ((Sure! *digs around in doctor's bag* ...No...No...No...Ow! *pulls out out* Darn needles... *digs further...* Here it is! *gets a single keg out* )) (( -swipes- )) ((Oh hell yes~)) ((M-Mama Kani )) (( You owe me, Eelboy. )) ((Kani-san has the party spirit. <:3c)) ((-GRABS KEG FROM IRORO-)) ((SHIT FU)) ((K...Kanini?)) ((WHY)) (( -stares- )) ((WHY ME)) ((8C)) (( ....M-Miss Kanini... )) *GLITTER?* ((M-mama Kani...?)) ((I AM GRABBING IT BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE THIS)) (( Seems our medic knows how to party after all~ )) (( *questionibly stare* )) When everyone is getting drunk partying out 2010, Natsumi seems to want to join in on the fun. '' ''Neh... *Yeah, she would get up to go get it if she wasn't going to fall down if she even attempted to get up, so she slings her arm around his shoulders* Y'anno, we don't really need n'ymo- *OH GOD ANOTHER BOTTLE GHJK ATTEMPTS TO CATCH* ;A;'' '*Once again she smiles that sweet smile that looks so odd because this is Venini we are talking about.* Never been better, Kanini~ The night's nice, the people are happy and the sake's absolutely great~ *Offers a bottle that has managed to escape so far.* Want some?' '((UH OH))' '-slips down wall, flails her hand- Somebody roll me anudder' '((SOMEBODY CALL AKI))' '(( THIS GOES ON WIKI))' '((....Ffuuuuuuuuu-))' '(( WOW, UNDERAGE PEKOPONIAN TOO ))' '((;A;'))' '((WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO))' '(( And this is why I booted the litl lad out of here when coming in with Veni ))' ''((I bet he can't wait to grow up)) ----